Raccoons
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Misaki is trying to be brave and help his brother, so how does he end up getting stitches? It's a T because I have a feeling i used a few bad words... One of many Oneshots I have planned!


**Hi! Here is one of many Oneshots that I will write because it's easier than long stories.**

**Oh and I also realised that the people who make junjou romantica and sekaiichi hatsukoi can't draw more than 1 type of uke face. I decided to dub sekaiichi hatsukoi 'rise of the Misaki clones' when I was discussing it with my friend. In fact when I started reading it I thought I had the wrong manga!**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Oh btw, I wrote a long authors note at the bottom. It is crucial that you read it. Jk, you don't have to **^.^

(Here's a little intro with Usagi and Misaki )

"Hey Misaki?" Akihiko asked as he lifted his head up from its place in the crook of Misaki's neck as he hugged him. Misaki was pretty chilled out right now being a little worn out from earlier activities with the perverted author.

The noise Misaki make was a cross between a hum of irritation and a hum as if to say 'what?' Akihiko smiled. And kissed his little uke's cheek causing Misaki to open his eyes. Akihiko then continued by licking his way down to kiss Misaki's neck causing the boy to sit up straight from his place on the bed.

"Huh? I'm awake! I'm awake!" he almost screamed much to the amusement of his lover.

"So loud," the older male teased as he moved his face closer to Misaki again. "I know how to shut you up…" he added before covering his lover's lips with his own. The boy didn't resist as much as he would've but he pulled away after a little while.

"W-what did you want to ask, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked. In the dim light Akihiko could see that not only was Misaki looking down he was also blushing like mad.

"I was just wondering about this collection of little scars." Akihiko pulled on Misaki's chin to make the smaller male look up at him. He smiled as he reached his other hand to the side of Misaki's neck where he with butterfly soft fingers brushed over the scars on the skin. "They look like scratch marks." Akihiko added giving his opinion.

Misaki broke free and looked down while bringing a hand up to cover the marks on his neck. "They are," He grumbled before adding "But I'm not telling you how I got them because it's stupid," He said moving to stand up. As soon as he got up Misaki seemed back to his enthusiastic cover up personality.

"Well! I'm gonna go and make some dinner for us, you can go work on you manuscript to meet the deadline while I cook and I'll call you when you're done!" Misaki said with a large grin plastered on his face as he made his quick escape.

I wonder if he realises I can just email his brother to ask? Akihiko thought as he stared at the door for a moment before smiling a loving smile as he heard the clatter of pots and pans as Misaki started cooking and making his way to his office to send Takahiro a message.

The next day the silver haired male knew exactly what happened and started to tease Misaki about his carelessness. Misaki decided to tell his brother not to ever tell Usagi-san anything ever again!

-=-=-=- time -=-=-=-

(11)

Misaki was in the garden behind the house he and his brother shared. He was sitting on the bench he had watched his father build when he was young. Misaki let out a long sigh as he remembered his parents for a short minute.

Misaki, now aged eleven was trying to get over his parents death still by hiding that he thought about it from his brother so that Takahiro wouldn't worry about his little brother.

I don't want to be a burden to him by causing him to also remember the accident. Misaki thought as he swung his short legs out in front of him for a minute before he heard a crash from the trash cans round at the side of his house.

Misaki, knowing his brother wasn't home and that there should not be any kind of rustling or banging right now was only a little scared as he rounded the corner –that's what he told himself anyway- he didn't want to be a burden by getting scared and calling his brother so instead he decided to be a brave kid and go around the corner to see what was over there.

It was quite a stupid move on his part Misaki would think when he looked back on this.

Around the corner on top of one of the bins at the side of the house was a small furry creature .

"Oh it's just a raccoon!" Misaki sighed out loud with a smile. He walked forward and held out his arms.

"Come on Mr Raccoon, we gotta get you away from the bins or Nii-chan won't be happy," the little kid announced as he moved closer to shoo the animal away.

The raccoon, who was now getting pissed at the kid who dared tell it to lose its lunch, bared it's teeth and snarled in warning for the child not to move any closer. Misaki being a kid of 11 and naive as anything didn't get that the raccoon didn't want to play games.

"Come on shoo!" the boy called again as he got close enough to swat at the animal and the animal to feel the wind the movement created.

Again the raccoon hissed and spat but the silly kid just moved forward again.

Eventually Misaki got too close and the angry raccoon and it spat hissed and eventually jumped and grabbed onto the neck of the eleven year old causing deep scratches along the side of his neck where it clung on.

The boy screamed in pain before trying to swat at the animal again as said animal tried to scratch at his face.

"No No No No No!" Misaki cried as he threw his body around to try and get the animal off his neck. A high pitched whine made its way out of Misaki's throat as the animal's claws made contact with his cheek before he punched at the creature with shaking fists the creature in a last attempt to get it off.

The raccoon wheezed and fell to the floor, winded. At first it found it hard to scrabble to its feet but eventually it made it and, with a few hisses spits and a bite and scratch to Misaki's legs, turned and ran away with its tail held high.

A shocked Misaki looked in the direction the animal had scurried off in with brave tear-filled eyes. "T-t-take that!" he shouted after the animal sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry at the now invisible creature.

Misaki looked down at his legs as one of them began to sting. He saw that his jeans had been ripped and blood was beginning to seep its way through the holes from the bites and claw marks. A worried Misaki sniffed not sure if he wanted to cry or not before noticing that he could feel the familiar trickle of blood from his cheek. It felt like the time he had slipped over trying to make his way home. _(reference to 'I don't want to burden you')_

Next Misaki placed a hand to his neck and realised that was bleeding more than the tiny little scratches on his face from where the evil animal dug its claws into his skin. _I need to find a plaster to cover this before Nii-chan comes home. I don't want him to worry. _Misaki thought as he frantically tossed his head to try and see some source of plasters.

Of course, when Takahiro did get home late that afternoon he was really worried.

He had managed to walk into his house an find no Misaki or sound of the boy but a kitchen with small blood splatters on the counter and a chair pushed up to the side in a most likely attempt to reach the open cupboard.

"Misaki!" Takahiro called hoping the boy would respond as Takahiro wasn't sure as to where the kid was most likely to be.

"Nii-chan I'm in here!" was the call that came from the living room. Takahiro walked in to see Misaki covered in old blood and scratches. He gasped as he looked over the boy.

First he noticed the cheek with small cuts that were hardly there. They looked red and sore and were crusted with the tiny amount of blood that had leaked out of the small wounds. Next he looked down to see the larger bleeding gash on the side of Misaki's neck which the boy had tried to cover up with a bandage or something. This side of Misaki's neck and a small part of the top of his shirt were a dull red from the blood. Takahiro was most worried about gash on his neck because it looked deep and wide like it needed stitches but he also noticed the torn jeans and decided to take his brother to the hospital right away.

"Misaki, what happened?" he asked after dragging his little brother down the street. Seeing as they didn't have a car, they were going to have to walk to the hospital or take the train. Takahiro thought it was lucky they lived a ten minute walk away from the hospital.

People were giving the two weird looks as they went past. It wasn't often that you saw a child with a large red blood gash on his neck while being dragged by his arm by his older brother.

"Well, there was a noise next to the bins and I thought I'd look see what it is for you so you didn't have to worry about it when you got home," The boy stated as he caught up with his brother and held his hand instead of letting his brother tow him by the wrist. "The noise was a raccoon and as I tried to shoo him away he clawed at he and bit me. I made it run away by hitting it." Misaki told his brother. He was proud of his bravery of getting rid of the evil demented animal but the look his brother gave as he looked forward showed that he just thought the idea to be a little stupid.

Not that Takahiro would ever tell that to his little brother in fear of hurting his feelings and making him cry; tears were always the things that made Takahiro cave into anything his brother wanted.

"Thank you for telling me," Takahiro said before becoming silent for the rest of the walk leaving Misaki to his own thoughts.

_Oh no… I didn't want to worry him but now nii-chan has to take me to the hospital to see if I'm okay or if my legs are going to fall off. _The small boy thought he sighed _also, Nii-chan will have to pay the hospital bill if I have to have stitches or shots or something. Ah, I'm such a bad brother. _The depressing thoughts followed Misaki like a cloud all the way to the large white building.

When they got inside, Takahiro gave a name and took Misaki to wait in a seated area with him. In the end Misaki had to get 3 sets of stitches in his neck from where the claws had taken chunks of flesh. He also had to have shots and all his wounds were disinfected making Misaki scream as the alcohol touched his open skin. In the end Takahiro had to pay a small bill but he thought it was worth it if Misaki was fit and healthy. Misaki was happy because the nice doctor gave him a lollipop for being good and brave.

"You know, next time leave any noises to me, just stay away from them or you will get hurt again and I don't want you to get hurt," Takahiro said sternly as he walked home with his brother.

"Okay Nii-chan I'll try not to run into anymore raccoons," Misaki replied obediently causing the older brother to smile and ruffle the younger's hair.

"You're a good kid Misaki." He said with a smile before he sent the small boy to get ready for bed because this whole thing had taken over four hours and it was around ten: Misaki's bedtime.

After goodnights the small boy went to bed and then to sleep.

For a week after Takahiro spent most of his time at home making sure Misaki was okay and comfortable and then changing his bandages. Misaki was being smothered but he didn't mind, his brother was just worried and he knew that.

In the times that followed, Misaki was true to his promise and kept away from raccoons, however two months later, when the badger decided the bins looked edible, Misaki was back at the hospital with another few stitches claiming he thought it was a cat. Needless to say, Takahiro just banned Misaki from trying to scare away animals.

**Has anyone else noticed how I like to make Misaki have cuts and bruises? I did. Well I read Takahiro said he was troublesome when young because he was always trying to help. And for the scars to still be there and visible after seven or eight years then they would've had to be deep gashes [I had a large burn scar on my hand and that cleared up after 4 years (kinda...), and I read that all scars disappear with time] **

**Also, the raccoon was an evil incarnation of Tom Nook (Animal crossing reference, don't worry if you don't get it) and Resetti together and was decidedly evil.**

**Raccoon: I 'm not evil I was hungry!**

**Me: doesn't mean you prey on poor little kids who have no parents!**

**Raccoon: I don't think it matters but whatever.**

**Me: ha I win, stupid raccoons.**

**Just a thought to leave with(well not really cuz I'm going to go write another oneshot)**

**I have never seen a raccoon. Ever. **

**And narwhals own.**

**Peace out. xxx**


End file.
